Punishment
by trickstarcrow
Summary: Vector receives the best kind of punishment from Astral. [ Warefareshipping, Astral x Vector, hinted Keyshipping. NSFW. ]


He wouldn't_— _no_, _he_ couldn't _forgive him for what he did. A being with only malicious intent had to be punished. His partner had gone through so much, and the blame could only be placed on this one Barian.

"Well well, _Astral! _It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The orange-haired fiend was currently tied up, though he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Perhaps he was enjoying himself, but that remained a mystery. However, Astral didn't really seem to care how Vector felt. He'd receive the same treatment either way.

"Don't avoid the subject, Vector," He replied calmly, though his tone was laced with the slightest of disdain. "You have no place to run at this very moment."

"Run? HeheheheheHAHAHA—! That's a _good _one, Astral! You really are one of a kind, aren't you?!"

Astral was not impressed in the slightest. While punishment did await Vector, the exact method had yet to be decided. The Messenger of the Astral World normally avoided disciplinary action of any sort, preferring to use criticism and the occasional harsh words. However, _this _was a special case.

Vector squirmed a little, though that same shit-eating smirk was still there. He had no intention of running away, but he wanted to have a little… _fun _with one of his enemies. A little teasing, perhaps?

"Oh, _Astral…_" He teased, feigning a whine. "Aren't you going to punish me? I've hurt you so much… I've hurt your _dear _Yuuma-kun so much!" He laughed out, clearly enjoying himself. A little too much for anyone, to be exact.

That was the trigger. That's all Astral needed to take one of his tendrils and quickly wrap it around Vector's neck. It was a tight grip, but not enough to actually do significant harm. Not yet, at least. "You've brought nothing but harm to the both of us! You don't expect me to give into your demands so easily, do you?"

He snickered, lifting his hands up and grabbing the sole tendril. "But of course I do! Because…" With little to no difficulty, he released himself from Astral's grasp, but held onto the glowing tendril. "I only mean well~" He teasingly ran his tongue over the tentacle, all the while keeping his eyes on Astral, immensely enjoying the shocked expression that he was wearing.

"What—-"

"Punishment, you say? Hehehehe, I think you've forgotten, Astral—-" Another lick. "How much I _enjoy _punishments!"

"Nngh!" This wasn't supposed to happen, not this! His head ached, from what though was unknown to Astral. Vector looked mildly impressed.

"It seems an old face has returned!" He noted amusedly, before running his tongue down the same tendril. _"Evil does not leave so easily, Astral!"_

He didn't need to question as to what Vector was babbling about: Astral knew all too well what was happening. An old face, an old enemy.

The face of evil had embraced the Astral World Messenger once again, and this time, it wasn't going down without a fight. "You… What have you done?!"

"Me?" He shook his head, his shoulders moving as he let out a sinister laugh. "No no, this time it's _your _doing! You gave into the temptation, and this is the end result!" He grabbed the tendril a little harder this time. "It's quite fitting, I might add."

No, no, no, no! How did this, how _could _this happen? He swore his to protect Yuuma, to give him the same loyalty he always held towards the young boy, and to have fallen this low…

Perhaps… punishment wasn't out of the question.

_[ "Give into the darkness, Astral." ]_

"I will have…" The telltale dark aura surrounded him. It was already happening.

_"REVENGE!"_

…

_"Come on, Astral! Show me how a _**_real _**_punishment should happen!"_

He demanded more. The more pain, the better. Vector's mess of a jacket and shirt were on the floor. Not that he minded, of course. The black tentacles were running up and down his body, and the sensation of it all only begged for more attention. He took one of the tendrils into his mouth, giving slow sucks. "Mhm… mhm!"

Sometimes it seemed as though the dark tendrils had a mind of their own. They slid through Vector's hair, down his chest… pulling at his pants. Soon, those were gone as well. "Mhm, Astral…" He licked his lips, looking at the darkness-shrouded alien with a half-lidded stare. "I've been so mean~ I think I deserve the _ultimate _punishment!"

A tendril snaked it's way to Vector's wrists, wrapping itself around them and making it so the Barian's hands were behind his back. He wasn't going to have it entirely his way. "Punishment… Yes, you _will _be punished!"

He was being pinned against a wall, but boy, it felt so good! Several tendrils ran down his bare back, making their way to his rear. It was only seconds before one of them plunged itself into Vector's entrance. "Ahhhhhh!" He moaned out, almost a pleasured scream. "Please, please! Give me _more_!"

The tendril was removed, only to be replaced with another one. "Yes, that's _it! _More, _more!_" He was most definitely enjoying this; The look on his face was of pure pleasure and near masochism. The pain that others experienced only brought more excitement to Vector.

"More, m— nngh!" A tendril moved its way into his mouth, allowing him to give slow sucks that only pushed him further. By now, there were tentacles were practically all over his body. One had made its way to his erect penis, wrapping itself around the member and making an almost stroking motion. "Mmm, mmm!" He moaned, though it was muffled because of his preoccupied mouth.

He wriggled a bit, his head tilted back as he was reaching his peak. "Mmph!" The tentacle slithered out of his mouth, but not without roughly grabbing a bunch of his messy orange hair. "Nngh, ahhhh~!" He moaned out, as another tendril moved into his rear. "Astral, this is… this is…"

_"SIMPLY THE BEST PUNISHMENT~!"_

…..

He was still on the floor, panting but looking simply thrilled from all the excitement. That shit-eating smirk was still there.

In the end, he didn't consider it punishment. _Vector considered this encounter a reward of the highest possible kind._


End file.
